Learning to swim Backstroke turns in something more (Lemon-vore)
by SlifofinaDragon
Summary: You have always known of how to swim except you are having difficult times with backstrokes so who better yet to teach you than none other than Makoto Tachibana. Contains lemon and vore. Chubby!Reader


Learning to swim Backstroke turns in something more (Lemon-vore)

MakotoxShrunken!Chubby!Reader

Request for: Marshallesslover9

(Name) is a young girl with (h/c) hair, (e/c) eyes, chubby, she wears the Iwatobi school uniform as she has a (f/c) bathing suit that she brings to school to watch Haruka, Nagisa, Rei, and her Friend/Crush Makoto practice for the swim team. (Name) was already at the pool as she was wearing her (f/c) bathing suit before the others got here because, she decides to do a little fun of her own as she climbs on the diving platform, and she gets in her diving position, but then she hears a familiar voices said, "What you doing?" (Name) gets spooked as she loses her balance on the platform and falls into the water. (Name) swims back up to the surface as she swims back to the wall in seeing Haruka, Nagisa, Rei, and Makoto as well as Gou; (Name) climbs out of the water as she said, "Geez you guys you scared me half to death." "Sorry (Name)-chan, but what were you doing anyway?" Nagisa said and (Name) said, "I was just going to swim, that's all." "Oh what style do you do, (Name)-kun?" Rei asked and (Name) had to think as she said, "I can do, Free style, Butterfly, Breast strokes, and Back stroke, but when I do back stroke. I sink no matter what." (A/N: It's like that for me with back strokes, but with a completely different reason back to the story) "Mmm maybe it's because- *WHACK!* Ow what was that for Gou." Nagisa said as he was holding his head that was hit and Makoto just smiles as he said, "Well I can help you, (Name) since back stroke is my specialty." "Really oh thank you Makoto." (Name) said as Makoto smiles and gets in the water as he said, "Alright first watch me in how I swim it." "Alright Makoto." (Name) said and Gou blows the whistle as Makoto pushes himself off the wall and starts to do the back stroke to the end and back. When Makoto touched the wall he then said, "Alright now you try, (Name)." "A-Alright." (Name) said as she gets in the water and positions herself in grabbing the handles; pushes herself off the wall as she starts to swim backstroke as she sinks and she tries her best in keeping her head above the water.

They were surprised in seeing as it was like watching Rei all over again and then Makoto swims over to (Name) to stop her; (Name) stops swimming as she felt Makoto grabbing her hand. He then takes her back towards the others and then Makoto said, "Okay first could you curl into a ball so we can see if you are a sinker or a floater." "Sure." (Name) said as she curls into a ball as she floats and she felt Makoto tap on (Name)'s back; she stands up as Makoto said, "Well you float, Name), and now I'm going to do a few exercises with you in helping you to float on were back. First jump into my arms and hold your breath." (Name) nods his head and does just that as she was in Makoto's arms as she was floating and he said, "Alright I'm going to let you go now, (Name)." (Name) doesn't move as Makoto pulls his arms away from (Name) as she float and Makoto said, "Okay now slowly at the same time move your arms and legs with your breathing." (Name) does just that was she stays a float as she smiles and then she heard Makoto said, "Alright that's enough, (Name). Now come over to the diving platform to push yourself off." "Alright Makoto." (Name) said and she stops swimming the backstroke and swims over to the diving platform. When she was in front of the diving platform, she grabs on the handle bars, and then she pulls herself close as she was ready; she then pushes herself off the wall , but Nagisa then notices something when (Name) pushes off the wall. She starts to swim the backstroke, but still sinks as was swimming the style.

Makoto goes over to (Name) to stop her and Makoto catcher as (Name) stops swimming as she then stands up; she said, "See I sink no matter what Makoto." "Uh (Name) it's actually *WHACK!* Ow Gou will you stop it." Nagisa said and Gou said, "It's not nice to call her that, Nagisa-kun, and its Kou." Gou said Nagisa said, "It's not that and let me finished of what it is." Everyone was silent from Nagisa outburst and Nagisa said as he looks at (Name); said, "(Name)-chan you sink because your pushing yourself underwater, you need to push upwards like Mako-chan.(A/n: that's what happens to me Back to the story)" "I am pushing myself upwards, Nagisa-kun." (Name) said and Nagisa said, "No you're not, jut push yourself off the wall and you'll see what I mean." So (Name) swims up to the diving platform and grabs the handle bar; pulls herself close as she then pushes herself off the wall as she does goes underwater than going upwards.

So Makoto the n goes to (Name) and said, "Here position yourself at the platform and I'll show of what to do, okay." "Okay Makoto." (Name) said as she goes to the diving platform and grabs the handle bar as she pulls herself close; then Makoto places his hand on her back. (Name) blushes a pink tint on her cheek as he said, "You need to straighten your back, your bending your back, and so you need to straighten it like this." Makoto pushes her back till it was straight as she shivers and hoped that Makoto doesn't notice this. Makoto pulls his hands away as her back was straight and he climbs out of the pull as he then looks down at (Name); said, "You can start whenever you are ready, (Name)." (Name) then pushes herself off the wall as she goes upwards, she goes underwater for a moment as she comes back up and starts to do the backstroke. (Name) smiles as she finally did it as everyone was cheering for (Name) as she comes back and she climbs out of the pool as she hugs Makoto as he hugs back; they pulled away as Rei and Nagisa said as Haruka smiles, "You did it (Name)-chan/-kun! You did it (Name)-chan/-kun!" (Name) was so excited that she didn't realize that she cups Makoto's cheek and kisses him. Everyone's eyes widen as (Name) pulls away from Makoto in realizing of what she had done as Rei and Nagisa said, "Oh no you didn't." (Name) didn't know of what just happened, she knows as she knew that she just ruined their friendship as she said, "I-I'm sorry." Then she takes off in running as she goes the locker room in grabbing her stuff and leaving the school campus. Makoto then snaps out of it as Gou said, "Go after her, Makoto-senpai." Makoto didn't need to be told that was he grabs his cover up jacket and puts it on as he goes after (Name).

(Name) continues to run as fast as she could in getting away from Makoto as she just ruined their friendship and (Name) was wearing her (f/c) cover up as she runs up the pedestrian bridge way as she runs up the stair way; she runs as she was now on the bridge. She stops running as she looks back in seeing if Makoto was behind her and he wasn't as she kneels down on the wall of the bridge in trying to catch her breath, but then she heard footsteps on the right side of the bridge. She looks towards the right in seeing that it was Makoto as he was catching his breathing standing there and looking at (Name). (Name)'s (e/c) eyes widen as she didn't know of what to do as Makoto walks over to her as he said, "(Name), please wait…" (Name) then gets up as Makoto was close to her and she goes to run , but Makoto grabs her hand as he said, "Wait." "I-I can't Makoto." (Name) said as she tries to pull her hand away from Makoto, but then Makoto pulls (Name) close to his chest as he hugs her. (Name) struggles in trying to push Makoto away, but he was too strong as he then pulls, cups (Name)'s cheek, and pulls her into a loving passionate kiss. (Name)'s (e/c) eyes widen as her struggling stops and kisses Makoto back. Makoto the pulls away and he then said, "I love you, (Name)." "Wh-What?" (Name) said as she was confused and Makoto said, "I said I love you, (Name), and I do with all of my heart, (Name)." (Name) was shocked in hearing this and (Name) starts to cry of happiness as she lays her head against his chest; said, "I-I love you too, Makoto." Makoto smiles as he then carries (Name) bridal style to his place.

~Time Skip to the Orca going across the screen~

As soon as they arrived at Makoto's place, luckily his family was out of town for a while, and Makoto manages to open the front door as he continues to carry (Name) in his arms. (Name) giggles as Makoto carries (Name) to his room and when they arrived to his door. He opens the door, walks in with (Name) in his arms, he closes the door as he locks it, and he carries (Name) his bed as he places her on his bed as he climbs on top of (Name) as he straddles her leg; he then leans down in placing his lips onto (Name)'s lips. (Name) kisses back as she wraps her arms around Makoto's neck as Makoto does the same as he then licks the bottom of her lips. (Name) moans in allowing Makoto to push his tongue into her mouth and Makoto did just that as he starts to take off of (Name) jacket and bathing suit as well as his jacket and bathing suit. Once they were both naked, Makoto pulls away as he starts to kiss down her neck in trying to find her sensitive spot, and he finds it when he heard (Name) moans loud. Makoto starts to lick, nip, and suck on her neck in leaving a purple bruise on her neck. Makoto pulls away from her neck as he starts to kiss down her collarbone to her chest to her breast and he start to lick, nip, and suck on her nipples as he massages then other one with his free hand. (Name) moans and squirms in the feeling as she then couldn't take it anymore; said, "M-Makoto, s-stop teasing me." "As you wish, my princess." Makoto said as he pull away and starts to licks his fingers in coating them in saliva. Once his finger were coated enough, he sticks one finger into her entrance followed by another as he starts to do a scissor motion, and thrusting his fingers in trying to find her sweet spot.

(Name) then moans loudly as he knew that he found her sweet spot and he then pulls his fingers out as he then positions his member at her entrance; (Name) nods her head in letting Makoto to go ahead. Makoto then pushes into her entrance and once he was fully in. He waits for (Name) to be adjusted and then she nods her head in letting Makoto know to start. Makoto then starts to thrust into (Name) as she moans loudly as he found her sweet spot. Makoto continues to thrust into her a (Name) then couldn't take it anymore as she then said, "M-Makoto I-I'm about to…" "I know let's do it together, my princess." Makoto said as they both came at the same time and Makoto then pulls out of (Name) as he then reaches something into the night stand drawers next to his bed and he pulls out a vial; 9name) said, "What is that, Makoto?" "Something that Rei-kun made for a class project and he said that it works perfectly; I want to do it on you, my princess. It's a shrinking potion." (Name) had a pretty good idea of what Makoto wanted to do as (Name) said, "Well I'm more than ready to do so, Makoto." "Alright then, my princess. Just open your mouth." Makoto said as (Name) opens her mouth and Makoto opens the vial as he then pours it into (Name)'s mouth as she drinks it. Once it was empty and finished drinking it. (Name) started to get a funny feeling as she was starting to get smaller and smaller; then she stopped shrinking as she was no bigger than two inches. (Name) giggles at this and Makoto opens his mouth as wide as he could a she sticks his tongue out; scoops her up into his mouth with his tongue as he carefully closes his mouth.

(Name) was now inside of his mouth as she sits on his warm, wet tongue and then his tongue starts to move around as (Name) could hear him moaning in her taste. (Name) moans as she blushes crimson red and moans as she then started to slide to the back of his throat; she knew that he was swallowing her. Makoto swallow her as he places his fingers at his throat in feeling the small bulge going down his throat. (Name) continues to go down his throat as it was tight, wet, and warm as it felt like getting hugs and kisses. Makoto lies down on his bed on his back just as he felt (Name) entering his stomach and a small bulge appears on his stomach as he places his hand on his stomach; he smiles as he said, "Are you comfortable in there, my princess?" (Name) was now inside of his stomach as she was laying on his stomach muscle and he heard him burped as the stomach muscle encases her as it was hot, not too tight, wet, and it felt like hugs and kisses. She heard of what Makoto said as he was little to his breathing and heart beating as she said, "Yes I am, Makoto." "Glad to hear that, my princess. I love you and why don't we get some rest since we had a long day today." "I love you too, Makoto, and alright. Good night to you too, Makoto." (Name) said as she goes into a deep sleep and Makoto smiles and he was also glad that the potion protects (Name) from being digested as well, but he was glad to finally have his girlfriend inside of him.

THE END


End file.
